Kushina's baby boy
by Erotic Dreams
Summary: Kushina x Naruto hints of my next story... One Shot...


NarutoxKushina Fic: Requested + not that bad of incest…the word summon+ing are used a LOT in the beginning.

Start

Naruto was waiting for the summoning scroll to be summoned by his summoning jutsu. (LOL ;) Naruto was going to use his summoning scroll to summon his father from the dead, and evidently, beat the shit out of him.

"**Speed Jutsu Scroll Summon!' **(Obviously then name explains itself) Naruto said. The summoning spirit poofed out of mid-air either from a silent shushin or pure speed.

"You are summoning the summoning jutsu causing me to be summoned." The spirit that was taking shape said.

"How can I believe that a pink fucking polar bear is the summoning spirit?" Naruto said getting angry, "_This is not the summoning spirit, it looks like a fucking childs toy, literally!" _

The pink bear only summoned Naruto's Hokage shirtless, with her tits bouncing up and down magically. Then she disappeared, "Awww, couldn't you have kept that for at least," he looked down at his erection "couple of hours?"

The pink bear chuckled then said "No. Now who do you wish to summon?"

"Minato Namikaze." Naruto replied. "You do know that you can only summon the parent that loves you the most right?" _"Obviously, my mother abandoned me as a child, right?" _Naruto thought, "Of course continue the summoning." he said dismissively.

"Okay." the bear said, then a beautiful woman with red hair down to her well toned firm ass, E-cup tits, comparing to that of Tsunade's, piercing blue eyes, WITH PUPILS, long legs, and she was completely tan.

"Hi!" she said in a cheery voice. "Who is this, you oversized pink polar bear looking dildo!" shouted Naruto, turning his back to the mystery woman.

"Hey, NO language young man!" she screeched slapping him on the head repetitively. Then when he fell over he tried grabbing something and grabbed her soft, warm hands.

She landed on him straddling his hips, but no she was perfectly fine with the erection that was up her ass-crack, meaning- she kept on slapping him on each cheek.

"OKAY YOU BITCH GET OFF ME!" Naruto screamed at her. "What did I just tell you? AND NEVER EVER CURSE AT YOUR MOTHER!" screamed the woman (yep you guessed it Ku-fucking-shina )

Naruto sat there frozen in shock, " K-kasaan?" "Yes Naruto-kun/baka." Kushina simply replied with love, happiness, and something else he couldn't determine what it was before-

**CRACK!**

"Pay attention to me young man!" said Kushina still straddling his hips with his dick still between her ass. Speaking of that, every time she slapped him, which mind you was a lot. His cock rode up and down her ass, making him even harder.

"Do not get an erection from your mother!" (guess who perverts) Naruto blushed, "S-sorry, I'm not going to retort but my body reacts to beautiful women." Nauto half-said half-whispered. "Its okay." said Kushina pecking him lightly on the cheek making him blush even harder.

Time skip(after Kushina settles back into the UZUMAKI compound.)

"Naruto," "Yes Kushina?" "two things first of all, why don't you call me ka-san?" "Well because you weren't there with me for 16 years." he stated simply. "But, I" "Died during childbirth? I know it's not your fault but you are not my real mother we are only blood related."

"Okay I understand that answer, second thing, why don't you have a girlfriend or wife, I mean speaking as a woman not as a mother, I'd fuck you on first sight." said (guess).

Naruto blushed a little bit, but then said, "Well I never had time, the civilians all hate me for the Kyuubi, friends are all taken, I'm not gay, and other people for distance reasons." "I see well did you know that in the Uzumaki clan that incest was not forbidden, because the deformities would all die?" Kushina asked/replied.

"No. I didn't, thank you I guess for the information." Naruto replied uncertainly. (Twist time you bastards.;) "Did you know I am also a virgin?" "How was I born then?" asked Naruto confused.

"Well let me take this whole paragraph to explain." "What" "Never mind. Well anyway, when I was sixteen I was going to be raped by Jirayai(sp?)" She felt his chakra spike to heights of _**30 Kages **_(seem familiar?) "but, your Father saved me breaking the old perverts arms and legs."

"That is when I met his parents, they said I was a 'lovely' young 'lass' and said that me and Minato would have wonderful children, well his parents were also assholes. They demanded that I married Minato and have a child. At our honeymoon though he admitted to being… a 'fag'. How did we have you ask" Naruto nodded "well I got a dildo broke my hymen with it and he came into a cup, I had to actually pour it into my wound and here you are!"

Naruto just sat there in shock. His Father the fag? He then burst out laughing so hard he almost couldn't breathe. When he finally regained his senses he noticed his smoking hot mother wasn't there.

He heard the shower turn on and heard someone walk in with his superhuman enhanced hearing.

Then he got an idea.

An awful idea.

An awfully great idea.

He slipped his clothes off and silently slipped into the bathroom where his mother was showering her head was against the wall. And she was masturbating. "_Juicy" _When she came he silently slipped in using the moan to cover it slipping open and closing.

He silently came up behind her and listened to her pants and muffled voice saying one word, "Naruto-kun!" He slipped one of his hands around her waist the other over her mouth. She tried screaming, but his hand covered it then pulled her against him.

"Don't even try Kushina-hime. I noticed you hinting the incest part and I heard u masturbating." he said. If Kushina could blush more then she was she would be covered from head to toe in colors even her scarlet hair would be jealous of.

"I see you finally caught on Naru-kun." said Kushina. She turned around placing her lips against his, both feeling an amazing feeling of want and passion.

He started feeling her body kneading her right tit with one hand and massaging her ass with the other hand.

"Come on baby boy mommy wants you to suckle, for all the missed times we should of done it." Naruto only obliged and latched onto her nipple suckling, making her moan uncontrollably. He then slapped her firm ass Hard. Kushina squeaked.

He then picked her up by the hips, and placed her on the floor of the tub, put his head between her legs and sucked, and sucked, and sucked. This action made her moan uncontrollably then he hit her G-spot with his tongue. She screamed while she came.

When she came he was going to start licking and sucking again when Kushina stopped him, "Time to repay the favor." Naruto gulped.

Naruto then just stood up leaning against the wall waiting for Kushina to start.

This is the first time she got a good look of Naruto's dick, "Baby isn't so small now is he?" Naruto only smirked and nodded. She gave his cock a few experimental licks then started stroking his balls lightly, while latching her head onto the tip of his cock.

He moaned non-stop as she deep-throated him for 40 minutes (seem familiar?) Kushina savored the taste of his cum after it stopped coming (pun intended).

"Well now we can get to the main course!" said Naruto eagerly. Kushina smiled and nodded he picked her up, went under her, and plunged his dick into her pussy lips making both moan loudly.

Naruto went at a steady pace and then Kushina told him to "GO FASTER AND HARDER YOU BAKA!" Only started moving at speeds to fast to be registered by even Kushina whose chakra was higher then 2 Kages.

Nor did she care, she felt uncontrollable amounts of pleasure she was pretty sure her great-great- grandkids in the future felt. She screamed had several orgasms at once, then just passed out.

Naruto turned the water off and picked her up carried her to the bed turned the lights off, and pulled her onto him her back on his chest with the blankets over both of them.

Naruto woke up with Kushina lubing his cock up and down while giving him an amazing hand job. He started moaning and Kushina's eyes lit up mischievously, "Do you like Naru-kun?" He only nodded "Well this" she said referring to his cock "will go in my ass." Naruto's eyes lit up and he lubed his cock and got her onto her hands and knees, "That's it Fuck mommys ass, do it baby, fuck it hard."

That just drove Naruto over the edge, he plunged his cock into her ass, they both moaned simultaneously. "That's it baby fuck mommys ass to oblivion, do it baby boy." He then thrust in and out for what seemed was hours but was 10 minutes. Both climaxed.

Naruto collapsed and he pulled Kushina close to him, "My hime I love you, without you I can not live, because I have the Kyuubi I will stay in this form forever and I was wondering if you would be my eternal mate?" asked Naruto.

"OF COURSE BABY!" screamed (guess).

They both went to sleep.

Naruto woke up in a sewer he saw a fox and instantly knew it was Kyuubi. It looked like it was in pain. So knowing he was stronger, he released it into a meadow with a lake. The Kyuubi looked at him with love in its eyes, "Thank you kit, an I like your mate." said the Kyuubi, if foxes could smirk he knew Kyuubi was right now.

"I will go to my human form to escape this prison." "Human form?" Yes." and with that the Kyuubi turned into a girl with black hair red swirled into it, naked with D-cup breasts, huge ass but was toned, and nine tails, and piercing red eyes.

She walked up to Naruto kissed him on the nose took his hand shoved it up her pussy, he passed out with a nosebleed. "Tee-hee to easy, d-did I just rhyme?NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" End

So how you guys like? flames- come at me

And the end was hint of one of my next fics if requested. without Kushina in it of course.


End file.
